dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy VS Black Widow
Spy VS Black Widow is SSS42X2's 21st DBX and 6th of Season 2. It features The Spy of Team Fortress 2 and Black Widow of Marvel. Description Valve VS Marvel! Which spy will manage to sneak out of this fight alive? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro In an abandoned warehouse, lurking around was S.H.I E.L.D. agent Black Widow. She was sent to the warehouse to find and collect a briefcase, and anyone who got in her way is to be dealt with. She then saw a man shooting something in the distance holding the briefcase she was looking for, this was The Spy. She then pointed a gun at him and fired, only for Spy to fire back. They both stared each other down. Phase: Hide And Sneak! HERE WE GOOO! (Cue To Grasp Tomorrow - The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel) Spy shoots his Revolver at Black Widow, who dodges the bullet and landed a roundhouse kick, uppercut and flip kick. Spy steps back and grabbed the Conniver's Kunai as Black Widow grabbed her electric batons. They clash multiple times until Spy punches her head, slashes her arm and kicks her back into a wall. He then pulls out the Revolver and shoots, but Black Widow dodges and deals a brutal combo and she shocks him with her batons. She then throws a smoke grenade, leaving a trail of smoke where Spy stood and giving Black Widow a couple of shots before she threw three grenades, causing the whole warehouse to be engulfed in flames. Spy lands on the floor, bruised and battered, until he grabs the Conniver's Kunai and backstabs Black Widow, regaining health, until he sees blood on his suit. He wipes it off and disappears. Black Widow scans the area, finding Spy's location, and kicking him back into a wall. She shocks him with her gauntlets and goes in for the kill, but he grabs her by the arm. (Cue Stand Up Be Strong - Bleach) Spy then transformed into Scout and hit Black Widow with a baseball bat before speeding behind her and firing the Revolver, stunning her. Spy transformed into Sniper and equipped the SMG, shooting Black Widow down with every bullet, but she ran forward and grabbed him. She stunned Spy with her batons and dealt a nasty combo of attacks before detonating ten grenades at Spy, blowing the area into flames. When the explosion was over, nothing remained of the warehouse, Black Widow stood injured and bruised, until she grabbed the briefcase from earlier and walked off. Suddenly, she was impaled by a golden trophy, and it's revealed that the Spy stabbed her with the Saxxy. He then pointed the Revolver to her neck and shot the gun, blasting Black Widow's head into a bloody mess. He took the briefcase and walked away, dust off his suit. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights